The Steps To Being Gray Fullbuster
by JuviaLockserSky
Summary: This is a story on the life and the steps of being the one and only Gray Fullbuster Warning: Contains Lemons and Swearing Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I own nothing but the plot of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Step 1: Strip

Gray walked into the apartment that he shares with Juvia. He walked into the kitchen and could smell the wonderful dinner that his girlfriend made. He went to open the oven door when all of sudden his hand was stinging like crazy.

"Ow!" Gray yelped clenching his hand.

There stood his blue haired girlfriend with a slight angry expression.

"Gray sama! I told you we have to wait to eat dinner until Natsu and Lucy come over!" Juvia exclaimed with a frown.

Gray sighed, he walked towards Juvia and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry, your cooking just smells delicious." Gray murmured into his neck.

He felt her arms wrap around his neck and she left light little kisses down his neck.

"Juvia forgives you." she smirked.

Gray began to fumble with Juvia's apron in the back.

"You know, Natsu and Lucy won't be here for another half hour and you know we can have two rounds in thirty minutes." Gray smirked pulling her apron off to reveal her in her blue and pink bra and panties.

"Gray sama!" Juvia blushed.

"I hope you planned on changing before they came." Gray growled in her ear as he nibbled on it lightly.

"Mhmm." was all she could say.

Gray picked Juvia up and laid her on the table. Gray stripped off his shirt and leaned down to only have a full out make out session with his hot girlfriend. His hands roamed all over her curvy body. She kept a firm grip on his muscular tan shoulders.

"Gray sama, Juvia needs you." she whined.

Gray sat up with Juvia's legs wrapped around his waist.

"Where?" Gray asked.

"Here?" he said massaging her boobs.

"Ahh no Gray sama!" Juvia shouted excited.

His finger traced around her ear than down her neck, pass the valley between her breasts and straight down her stomach. He moved his hands in under her and squeezed his handful of ass cheeks.

"How about right there?" Gray whispered in her ear.

"Ahhh oh nooo." Juvia moaned loudly.

Gray traced her pantie line and pulled her panties down slowly. Juvia's back arched craving her boyfriend's touch. Gray slowly moved one finger up and down her slippery slit.

"Oh my Gray Sama!" Juvia moaned in pressure.

Gray sat up and undid his belt, pulled his pants and boxers allowing for his cock to spring out into the air. He had so much frustration built up that he needed her now.

He leaned down and blew cold air onto Juvia's nipples. Juvia grabbed the edge of each side of the table and arched her back further.

"Gray sama, please fuck me." Juvia said seductively.

"Your wish in my command." Gray growled as he pushed his cock inside her tight kitty.

Juvia flinched in pain. Gray stopped and looked at Juvia who just nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Go in deeper."

Gray pushed himself inside Juvia all the way and felt her clench her pussy.

"Mhmmm." Juvia moaned.

"Faster Gray Faster!"

Gray picked up his pace and moved in and out quickly. Juvia's boobs bounced more than ever and her eyes rolled to the back of head with pleasure. Gray could feel his back being scratched by Juvia's nails.

"I'm so closeee! Gray Sama!" Juvia moaned.

"Me too baby, come for me." Gray grunted out with every thrust he took.

Soon after, Juvia let out a loud moan and let pure ecstasy take over her body. Gray growled as he let his juices flow inside his girlfriend. He pulled out but fell on top of Juvia again.

"Mhmm that was amazing." Gray smiled laying on Juvia's left boob.

She put her hand in Gray's hair. "Yes Gray, it get's better every time."

They both sat up with messy hair and heated cheeks.

"Let's go get dressed for dinner." Juvia smiled.

***  
Gray had finished pulling on an orange button up shirt and blue jeans for dinner. He didn't want to look to dressed up because one, this was his house and two, Natsu would tease him about dressing up just because Juvia had invites them over for dinner. He walked out and seen that Natsu and Lucy were already here. He looked over at Juvia and his eyes widen.

She wore a tight long sleeve white dress that showed off every curve of that beautiful body. I kept telling her not to wear that around anyone but it was only Natsu and Lucy. We all sat at the table and I couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful and just wow. The girl was amazing. I watched as she leaned over the table and reached for the bowl of carrots and as she sat back down, her boobs bounced like crazy. I wasn't paying attention until I heard Natsu and Lucy laughing while Juvia was blushing.

"What?" I asked.

"Gray sama! What have I told you about stripping at the table?!" Juvia whined sitting back down in her seat.

"I never- ahhh!" I yelled looking down at my stomach.

My nice orange button up shirt was now wrinkly on the floor.

"Haha, well I guess it's just one habit I'll never get rid of." I shrugged.

A/N: What do you guy's think? I loved making this chapter so much! Let me know your thoughts! :)


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Hardworking

He slammed down the company's phone causing a loud bang through the office. There were papers stacked up on a table behind him while he tried to finish off the blueprint in front of him. He had a meeting in a half hour with a man who wanted to buy his blueprint for a new bank building. The only thing he had ate all day was the amazing breakfast his girlfriend left for him on the table when he got up. Needless to say, Gray was stressed.

He would go to work at nine and not get home till nine or even ten at nights. It hardly ever gave him time to spend time with his girlfriend Juvia who also worked from eight to six. Gray would go home, eat, shower and go to bed. He didn't even have enough energy to please his girlfriend in bed, he was just too exhausted.

Their was a knock on the door, Gray sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Come in!" he shouted.

The door opened and closed quickly. He didn't bother to look up, rather just wait for the other person to speak.

"Gray sama." Juvia said needy.

Gray's head shot up as he watched his blue haired girlfriend walk up towards him. She grabbed his tie and pulled him up out of his seat, slamming his hands down on the desk as he came face to face her. She wore a long sleeve white shirt tucked into a short little tight black skirt.

"Juvia has noticed that Gray sama never pays attention to Juvia or her needs anymore." she said sitting on top of his desk with her legs crossed.

Gray swallowed hard causing a gulp as he looked up at his hot angry girlfriend. Her arms were folded which made her breasts pop out more and her legs crossed rose her skirt up revealing those nice long legs that he yarned to be in between.

"That's not tr-ue Juvia." Gray stuttered.

He was speechless, she left him speechless. There were very few times that Gray had seen her all worked up and dominant. The first time was when Gray had "flirted" with Lucy and later on that night Juvia rocked his world so hard that he had actually forgotten his own name for awhile. The second time she got like this was when Gray had went and said that her ass was too big in the wrong context which led to Juvia getting kinky and proved to Gray that having a big ass was perfectly fine. The third time was when Lyon had come over for thanksgiving dinner with them and all their friends. Gray had accused Juvia of not loving him which led him to getting his dick sucked so hard that his knees gave out.

He sat in his office chair letting her take control. He would say things to her to get her all worked up than she would give him the best sex of his life and everything would be fine between them again.

She stretched out her leg laying her heels right on Gray's shoulder close to his neck. He tried to peak in at her pussy but she lifted his head up to look at her.

"Gray sama needs to be punished for not satisfying Juvia." she said slowly.

"You don't have what it takes to punish me." Gray smirked.

Her facial expression turned icy cold. He had done it to himself now, Gray was in for one hell of a ride. Some people would say that they had a fucked up sex life. Gray and Juvia would push each others buttons just for makeup sex. He would walk around in less clothing to tease her while Juvia would wear tight clothing to tease him. A few months ago, Juvia had role played as a different occupation every night that week giving Gray full desire. They went on vacation with Natsu and Lucy last

month and had tons of complaints come to their room for the constant bed shaking and Juvia's loud moaning.

Juvia slowly unbutton her shirt revealing her lavender bra. She stripped him down leaving nothing but his boxers. She had pulled out the set of hands cuffs that Gray used on her a few times. She grabbed his wrists and handcuffed his hands together.

She pulled down her skirt to reveal a black thong. Her shirt was thrown to the floor as well. Gray couldn't take his eyes off her. He wanted to please her, but he knew it was no good to talk to her at this state.

She made him lay down on the desk while she pushed her thong to the side, slowly lowering herself down on Gray's face.

"Gray sama will eat Juvia out like this." she demanded sitting in his face.

Gray thought that he was in heaven. His tongue worked wonders as he sucked on her clit and moved his tongue in circles.

"Gray - Gray sama!" Juvia moaned.

She lifted herself up so far so his tongue couldn't reach her anymore. He couldn't touch her at all because she handcuffed him.

"Juvia let me finish you off." Gray insisted dying to taste her juices.

She climbed off him and sat down in his office chair.

"Maybe Juvia will finish herself off like she's been doing lately." she said slowly as she moved her hand down towards her pussy.

"No Juvia! Don't you dare." Gray begged sitting up.

One finger went inside as she pumped in and out slowly. The second finger went in while she grabbed her left breast. She threw her head back and called out Gray's name.

This was pure torture. He needed her so bad. He wanted to be the one to make her come. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Gray's eyes came wide, he looked up at the clock. Shit he had a business meeting.

"Just one sec!" Gray shouted.

She quickly undid his hand cuffs and he scattered around looking for his clothes. I had everything on while Juvia was fumbling with the buttons of her shirt.

"Where am I going to hide?!" she asked.

Gray pushed her in under the desk.

"Stay there and be a good girl."

Gray whispered.

"Come in!"

Three gentlemen walked in including Gray's boss and all took a seat. Gray walked over and grabbed the blue print that he had been working on for weeks. This was his goal all his career to work for a multimillion dollar corporation. Gray had began explaining his blue prints to the men who seemed very interested in what he had to say.

"So you think the pipes should go here rather than here?" asked one of the men.

"Ye- YES!" Gray shouted causing the men to look at him confused.

"Sorry I hit my knee." Gray exclaimed looking down at Juvia who had Gray's cock in her mouth.

That dirty girl.

"I agree with you Mr. Fullbuster, this is some very fine work." the other man said shaking his hand.

"Thank you." Gray smiled.

It took him all his might not to take that girl, bend her over his knee and slap his ass so hard that he left his hand print there for weeks.

He felt her bob her head and than go down deep than suck on the tip really hard. Gray wanted to moan, he wanted to grunt and he wanted her to gag.

"Yes so how long would it take for this to be done?" the man asked.

She licked up his shaft.

"Um however long you want it to take sir" Gray gulped.

She grabbed his balls.

He gripped the edge of the desk so hard that he thought it would crack off any minute.

"How about three months?" the man asked.

She quickly bobbed her head.

"I'll get right on it sir." Gray smiled letting out a sigh.

"Well we'll be back in three months." the man said standing up.

Gray stood up making sure he bent his knees a little so they wouldn't see what was going on behind the desk.

"Pleasure doing business with you, I'll email you all the details." the man said walking out.

His boss faced him and shook his hand. "I'm impressed Fullbuster, nice work."

The door slammed shut and Gray moved out picking Juvia up turning her around and bending her over his desk.

"Gray sama! Juvia wasn't done punishing you!" she whined.

Gray slapped her ass and she yelped. "I think you've punished me enough young lady. Now listen to your master like a good girl is suppose too."

He pushed up her skirt and slammed his cock inside her earning a loud moan. Gray didn't care who heard him punishing his girlfriend, he couldn't be more happy. He moved in and out of her fast, he knew that he wasn't going to last very long.

"Gray sama Juvia is going to come!" she moaned.

"Me too baby girl." Gray grunted.

"Gray samaaaa!" Juvia moaned releasing herself while Gray moaned her name and released inside her.

She sat up and pulled down her skirt.

"Juvia is happy Gray sama got the job." she smiled sweetly.

He kissed her lips. "Go home and pick out your nicest dress, were going out to dinner."

Her eyes widen. "Really? So Gray sama coming home late is over?"

"For now." Gray smiled.

"Gray sama is such a hardworking man." Juvia giggled.

"In and out of bed." Gray smirked grabbing her ass cheek.


End file.
